Upadek złoczyńczy
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinek 16 Elric zadufany wszedł do tajnej groty . Elric : 'Gdybyś wiedziała dziewczyno .. gdybyś wiedziała. ''Uformował z wody podobiznę Einthe i innej nieznanej bogini . 'Elric ': Moje kłamstwo wyszło na jaw . A ty .. sprawiłaś mi ból . Rozproszył obie podobizny , a woda chlusnęła o skały. '''Elric : Wiem ,że tam jesteś .. Egir : Masz dobre wyczucie .. Pojawił się za nim , a ten od razu rozproszył się krukami . Opening Muzyka : Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Sala treningowa , wnętrze niemieckiego bunkra , most na wulkanie, wioska dzikich tubylców oraz kryształowa grota . Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Ember , która stoi i przygląda się obrazkowi i płacze. Na plecach ma swoją gitarę elektryczną Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Asthon z pistoletami w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Egir , który ponuro się śmieje . Następnie jest Lurous , odziany w swoją spódniczkę i mieczem , na jego ramieniu siedzi Aisha , która się nieco ślini na jego widok , ale on na to nie zwraca uwagi. . Za nogę Lurousa trzyma się Hektor i cieszy się Jest nieco włochaty i widać jego pazury . Ich obu trzyma Yukimura, który nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycony. W ręce trzyma swoją włócznię Jego nogę trzyma Bob i przygląda trzymającej się obok Clary , spogląda na nią z przerażeniem , ona ma w dłoni swój nóż . Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Emily owinięta lianami . Potem Keven trzyma ją , w drugiej ręce trzyma talerz z jedzeniem i mała trutkę na nim Jego natomiast trzyma na ręce Wukong , a drugą ręką trzyma Elvirę i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Ich ogony się krzyżują tworząc serce . Pokazana do góry nogami Catharina strzela z łuku płonącą strzałę w stronę dynamitu. . Poniżej widać siedzącą Einthe , która wymachuje toporem i aż od niego iskrzy . Na nią trzyma dziwnie patrzący Serensen , z którego kurtki wystają włócznie yari , jego trzyma Lisa , która na skwaszoną minę .Zaraz pod nią widać Kiyoko , która trzyma miecz Lisy i swój i ledwo co trzyma Lisę Pod nimi widać jak Milda walczy z Kiltadeiną na śmierć i życie , obraz przechodzi pokazuje producentów różnych fikcji . Od prawej stoi Johnny369 , który trzyma w ręce dziwne narzędzie , na niego dziwnym spojrzeniem przygląda się Rafix2804 , którego trzyma SpectraVonVon123 Dalej jest Mmichael , który ściska rękę Aikkoxd , na którego ma spaść Wwwojtek17 , który jest potknięty przez Vamelię , która chce się rzucić na ForeverNTM , Dalej stoi LadyDreamy z Esotheryą i śmieją się z wszystkich . Pojawia się czarny ekran i widać jak spada kropla krwi na serca , a potem nóż , który je tnie . Pojawia się napis Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Jaskinia , pod wulkanem Stali na przeciw siebie , gotowi by się pozabijać . Egir : 'Będziesz uciekał ? '''Elric : '''Nie mam zamiaru , ale daj mi wyjaśnić . ''Pojawił się przed nim z krukiem na ramieniu . 'Egir : '''Jakim kłamstwem mnie omotasz ? '''Elric :'Nie mam po co kłamać . Chcę po prostu zemsty ! Próbował uderzyć , ale mu nie wyszło . '' '''Egir :'Zemsty .. Nie okłamuj , bo daleko nie zajdziesz . Oddał mu ale też chybił . '' '''Elric : '''To ci wyjaśni . Sięgnął po magiczną kulę , podobną co miał Egir , jednak zieloną . '''Egir : '''Kula prawdy .. więc masz to . Wysunął ją i zamknął oczy . Pojawił się jego wspomnienie , jak Bobbie złapał go i pokonał magicznym metalem , który otrzymał od niego . Widać jego męczarnie , jak rozcinał go i sączył jego krew w laboratorium i znęcał się nad nim . Egir wręcz zaniemówił , a Elric uronił łzę . '''Elric : '''Widzisz ,ze nie mam powodu kłamać . Zrobiłem wiele złego , ale nei chcę być utożsamiany ze swoim ojcem . ''Zdziwiony i nieco zaskoczony odsunął się. '' '''Egir : '''Ale kara i tak cię spotka za atak na nas. '''Elric :'Dobrze o tym wiem . ''Otarł łzę. '' '''Elric : Ruszaj , ja jeszcze muszę coś dokończyć . Egir : 'Moje serce i tak nie otworzy się na ciebie . ''Westchnął i przewrócił oczami . '' '''Elric : '''Z tym jakoś przeżyję . Ogarnął się i poszedł do Einthe , a Egir rozpłynął się i zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił . '''Elric : '''Więc .. ''Kula zmieniła się na niebieski kolor . 'Elric : '''Się udało .. Haha .. Sprytnie załatwił go i poszedł do dziewczyny . Więzienie , pod wulkanem ''Einthe próbowała skupić się na tym by wydostać młot z pola ochronnego .. 'Einthe :'Dalej .. To nie może być .. Siłą woli starała się poruszyć , ale za każdym razem porażka. '''Einthe ; To na nic. Wyszedł pewny siebie i zadufany . Elric :'''Moja ukochana .. Uniosła się ze złości '''Einthe : '''Bezczelny .. !! '''Elric : '''Słodziutka i zarazem .. Podszedł i chwycił ją za twarz . '''Elric : '''Głupiutka … Zdenerwowana uderzyła go z głowy . '''Einthe : Słyszałam waszą rozmowę ! Elric : A ja słyszałem twą rozpacz. Zobaczysz niedługo to się zakończy. Einthe : Co ty knujesz .. Mów wreszcie ! Elric : '''Skoro tak nalegasz , ale najpierw .. Drapnął ją po twarzy . '''Elric : '''Nikomu nie wolno tak mnie traktować ! Poszarpał jej twarz i spłynęła krew z jej twarzy .. '''Einthe : '''Ty … Jesteś gorszy niż twój ojciec .. '''Elric : '''On byłby wspaniałym władcą , nie jak twój słaby ojciec – Thor czy Odin ! '''Einthe : '''Jak tam możesz mówić o swojej rodzinie , o swoim świecie .. '''Elric : Władza należy się tylko mi ! I tylko mnie ! Einthe : Ktoś taki powinien znaleźć się w Nidelfeimie ! Elric :'''Nie byłabyś do tego zdolna . Usiadł i prześmiewczo na skale wyrył arenę , sypnął piaskiem i zaczęły się poruszać . '''Einthe : '''Widać czarna magia nie jest ci obca .. '''Elric : Jest znacznie potężniejsza, niż sądzisz . Einthe : Jak ktoś taki mógł się narodzić .. Elric :'Znam o wiele gorszy przypadek .. Spoglądał się na mapę i zaznaczył jeden punkcik . '''Elric : '''Tak jak plan zakładał . '''Einthe : '''Udało ci się mnie oszukać , Egira .. '''Elric :'No i co najważniejsze , wszystko po mojej myśli . Uformował twarz Bobbiego z wody .. 'Elric : '''On zginie ma zemsta się dopełni ! '''Einthe :'Nie pozwolę ci na to ! W końcu wyrwała młot w pola i rozerwała kajdany . Topór uderzył Elrica , a ona rzuciła się na niego . 'Einthe : '''No i co teraz zrobisz ? '''Elric : '''To ! Kopnął Einthę, ta ponownie rzuciła młotem ,. Jednak .. '''Elric :'Przejście ! Machnął rękę i otworzył przejście do Asgardu , młot wleciał do niego . 'Einthe :'Jak to .. Rzucił się na nią i przydusił do ściany . 'Elric : '''Sądziłaś ,ze dam ci się ? '''Einthe : '''Puszczaj .. '''Elric : '''Dopiero po tym . Ponownie otworzył przejście i oboje zaczęli znikać . '''Einthe : '''Zobaczysz .. '''Elric : '''To jest koniec ! Wypuścił kruka . '''Elric :'Moje marzenie się dopełni ! Oboje zniknęli . kruk , który został zaczął wyć w zawalił jaskinię , po czym sam zniknął . Przed grotą Kończyli ogradzać przejście. '' '''Milda : '''Szybciutko ! ''Rzuca ostatnim głazem . '''Milda : '''Jedzenie i krew ! '''Hektor : '''Wiesz .. Może jednak nie powinniśmy jej zjadać . Tam są pewnie lepsze ciekawsze kąski . '''Milda : Co ty pleciesz ! To jest niczym wojna , wojna którą mam zamiar wygrać ! Podeszła do groty . '' '''Milda : '''Nie trać zapału , moj ukochany . ''Podszedł do niej , a ta chciałą go pocałować , ale tym razem on nie chciał . '' '''Hektor : '''Muszę to sobie ... '''Milda : '''Mój zwierzaczku .. ''Zwątpiła w niego i nabrała podejrzeń . '' '''Milda : '''Jeśli chcesz to tutaj zostań , a ja coś upoluję ! ''Wbiegła do środka . '' '''Hektor ( W swoich myślach ) :' Jak mogłem .. Przypomniał sobie chwilę gdy walczył z nią w zamku . Razem siedzieli w obozie i się zaczepiali dla zabawy . Sprawił ,ze się uśmiechała pomimo lodowatego charakteru . I te wspólne , namiętne chwile gdzy ujrzał Mildę i jak z nią spędził czas . '' '''Hektor : '''Komu mam być wierny ? ''Niepewnie podszedł spojrzał się na biegnącą , przemienioną Mildę i ruszył za nią ., '' Pogoń ''Zraniona ucieka w głąb jaskini . jest przekonana , że ją dorwą i zjedzą żywcem . '' '''Catherine ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Szybciej . Zauważyła ,ze dostali już się . '''Milda :'Tam jest ! Wyostrzyła swoje żeby i zaczęła biec. Hektor :'Czekaj na .. Zatrzymał się , gdy spojrzał jej w oczy zatrzymał się . '''Milda :'Moja ! Rzuciła się na nią i przeturlały się po ziemi . 'Milda :'Jesteś moja . Miałą jej wbić pazury , ale obróciła głową . '''Catherine ; '''Zostaw mnie .. Hektor ! '''Milda : On jest ze mną ! Nic tego nie zmieni . Catherine : Wiem ,ze się z tobą nie zgadzałam , ale nie pozwól jej mnie zjeść . Błagam ! Hektor :'Ja .. lubię obie .. Zaczął ściskać swoje pięści nie wiedząc co ma zrobić . '''Hektor :'Zostawcie ! Podszedł i odzdzielił je . Catherine wykorzystując to puściłą się i spadła w dół . 'Milda :'Ty .. Drapnęła go . 'Milda :'Gonić ! Rzuciła się w pogoń . '''Hektor : '''co ja robię ? Pobiegł dalej za nią pełny obaw .. Jaskinie , nieco głębiej Catherine , która się wyrwała z łap Mildy wylądowała znacznie głębiej . '''Catherine : '''Zostawcie mnie .. Ucieka coraz głębiej , w ciemnościach . '''Catherine : '''Mokro , ślizga się .. Uderza o skałę i upada .. '''Catherine ; '''Upadłam tak nisko .. Czołga się i widzi światełko i otworze . '''Catherine : '''Promyk nadziei .. Co ja gadam .. Uderzyła w skałę , która zaczęła się kruszyć … '''Catherine : Dalej .. Uderza kilkakrotnie . Milda : Obiadku nadchodzę ! Było słychać jak zlatuje za nią. '' '''Catherine :' Szybciej .. Uderza tak mocno jak może i wpada i turla się . Spada na skalpę . Catherine :'Ała .. to .. Wow ! Otrząsnęła się i nie mogła uwierzyć widokowi . '''Catherine :'Ta moc .. Ujrzała wielki krater , w której się żarzyło , a na dnie znajdowała się komora magmowa z płynną lawą . 'Catherine :'Coś takiego drzemało tutaj . Podeszła bliżej , aż coś jej mignęło . 'Catherine : '''Czy to ? Podeszła i wyrwała ze ściany . '''Catherine :'Prawdziwy kryształ .. Tak lśni .. Wzięła i schowała go . Tuż za nią wyżej przybiegli Hektor z Mildą . 'Milda :'Tam się schowała . Smutnie zawył .. '''Hektor : Ału.. 'Milda : '''Przecież chcesz mi pomóc , aż czuję że słabnę . '''Hektor : '''Myślę tylko .. '''Milda : '''Co za ból .. Chwyta się za brzuch . '''Milda : 'Żądza jedzenia jest silna ! Haaa ! Rzuca się na dół za Catherine. Hektor również niechętnie. '''Hektor ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Której mam byc wierny ? Ostateczne starcie Valior zraniony leży obok drzewa , wiedząc ,że zaraz zginie. Valior : Skończysz to już ? Bobbie : Już ? Wukong : Póki ja jestem .. Wyskakuje ,żeby go uderzyć . ten tylko wzdycha i rzuca nim za siebie . Bobbie : Więc .. Uniósł Valiora . Bobbie : Giń ! Miał go zdusić , ale z ziemi wyskoczyła czarna mgła. Bobbie ; Czy to .. Zaczął się motać . Otrzymał zadrapanie w plecy . Valior : Uhh .. kto to .. Podniósł wzrok , i ujrzał Egira . Valior : To moja okazja . Chciał uciec , czołgając się . jednak bóg go pochwycił u uniósł . Egir : Śmiertelniku , zrobiłeś wystarczająco dużo . Ale to .. Rzucił nim i ten zaczął spadać . Wukong się otrząsł i skoczyła za nim . Bobbie : Ty .. Odebrałeś mi moją rozkosz ! Egir : Twoją jedyną rozkoszą , będzie chęć ucieczki . Rzucił się na niego . Ten próbował go odepchnąć , ale nie zadziałało . Egir : Niespodzianka . Bobbie : Myślałem .. Chwycił za jego rękę i zgniótł ją , łamiąc jego kości . Bobbie : Ty sukinsynie .. Uderzył go , ale się rozpłyną i pojawił się za nim . Egir : Czas na drzemkę . Uderzył go dłonią w skroń . Bobbie : Jak śmiesz .. Uniósł i kopnął go od tyłu , ale ten nic nie poczuł . Egir : I ty śmiesz być władcą ciemności . W jego ręce pojawił się sztylet. Egir : To jest .. Wbił mu ten sztylet w plecy . Egir : Początek . Padł na czworaka i wypluł z ust krew .. Bobbie : Hahaha .. Więc .. Wziął go i złamał mu plecy i rzucił jego zwłokami o ziemię . Egir : Płoń .. Stworzył w ręku małą kulę ognia i cisnął nią w Bobbiego , paląc jego ciało . Egir : Więc .. Kopnął dla zabawy jego ciało . Egir : Zemsta wypełniona . Po chwili otworzyło się przejście do Asgardu , wszedł i zniknął . W ciało Bobbiego dodatkowo uderzył piorun . Las Po tym jak zrobił przerwę ruszył dalej . Serensen : Wszystko nie ma sensu , ale skoro powierzył mi to . Spojrzał na rękę i ją ścisnął . Serensen : To na nic . Emily .. Wukong .. Valior .. Spojrzał w niebo . Serensen : Bracie , brakuje mi ciebie. Zamknął oczy i się zamyślił po czym ruszył dalej . Serensen : Nieważne kogo spotkam , co mi stanie na drodze . Zwyciężę ! Dumnie pobiegł zajadając jakimś owocem zebranym z ziemi . Okolice jaskini , rozwalone wejście Aisha : Nich niuch .. Wychodzi z krzaków z Emily związaną na sznurku . Aisha ; Rusz się i pomóż niuchać ! Rzuciła jej ciałem do przodu . Aisha : Ruszaj ! Nie drgnęło , tylko spłynęło trochę krwi . Aisha : Moje zwierzątko ? Skażając jak królik przybliżyła się . Aisha : Ło matko ! Zdjęła ciuchy Emily i usiadła na nią . Aisha : Wieloryb na plaży ! Zaczęła ją bujać , aż wyrwała jej włosy . Aisha : Mam włochatą dłoń ! Wstała , wzięła jej ciało pod nogi i skażając udała się do jaskini . Aisha : Ruszamy Welimi ! Znalazła trop i ruzyła dalej w jaskinię , ciągnac ciało . Zaczęło nieco gnić i obsiadły je muschy , ale wyzdychały od smrodu Aishy . Aisha : Biedne muchy . Smród Aishy jest za boski jak na nie ! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinki